Putting on a virtual reality headset may be the beginning of a thrilling experience, one that may be more immersive than almost any other digital entertainment or simulation experience available today. Virtual reality headsets may enable users to travel through space and time, interact with friends in a three-dimensional world, or play video games in a radically redefined way. Virtual reality headsets may also be used for purposes other than recreation—governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids.
Conventional virtual reality headset systems may include cushioned facial interfaces that allow users to position the headsets on their faces. Unfortunately, while these cushioned facial interfaces often include cushions that directly contact a user's face, the cushions are commonly die-cut from foam sheets resulting in angular edges that may uncomfortably dig into the user's skin and leave marks on the user's face. Additionally, such cushions may poorly dissipate heat during use, resulting in discomfort to the user and fogging of the headset lenses and eyeglasses worn by the user. While covers may be placed over the cushions to mitigate discomfort from the angular foam edges, such covers may add undesirable bulk to the facial interfaces and may further prevent dissipation of heat during use.